


Up All Night

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha takes Sif out to a club for some much needed girl time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't written any femslash in awhile, so I thought I'd give it a shot. That, and with all the new Thor stuff abound, all the Sif we've been seeing, I've missed writing her and had to put she and Nat together again =]  
> Title of this comes from the song "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk, though the version I listened to was a cover by Halestorm which I HIGHLY recommend. It's been on constant repeat the whole while I was writing this, no joke. Go listen, it's amazing!  
> This also is very much dedicated to IDamnLoveOrange who I feel quite guilty for getting into this crackship. Hope you like it darling!

“You’re sure about this?” Sif asked, one delicate eyebrow rising as she watched Natasha striding ahead of her, her bright eyes taking in the redhead’s leather-covered curves, her heels clacking loudly on the cement.  Nat had come to her earlier to ask for her help with a mission that night, needing a cover in order to get into what she’d called a club, a place where the Midgardians went to dance and drink as Nat had explained.  Sif didn’t see what the problem would be, though she’d been requested to leave her weapons at home except what she could hide in the one-shouldered gold shirt and black short skirt, the hem of which kept riding further and further up with every step Sif took, grateful that at least Nat hadn’t insisted she wear the thin high heels that the spy seemed so fond of.  Sif couldn’t imagine trying to walk in a straight line, let alone as quickly as Natasha was in the death traps.  Her respect for the mortal skyrocketed, especially as Nat shot her a quick grin.  

“Positive.  You know how to dance, don’t you?”

“Of course.”  Dances weren’t all that frequent on Asgard but they did happen, and though Sif wasn’t quite a fan of all the frivolity and the idiotic men that crowded around any and every maiden when the music started, she didn’t mind it every once in a great while.  Now seemed like an apt time to study Midgardian culture, too, and she felt herself relax in Natasha’s wake.  The spy wouldn’t lead her astray, right?

Her apprehension only grew as they neared the building that seemed to be Natasha’s trajectory, a loud thudding coming from the front of the building where women stood in a long line, their identification cards being checked by a rather burly man that might’ve given a normal man a run for his money.  As it was he was a mortal, and though Sif was certain Natasha could defeat him with very little effort on her behalf the woman opted instead for democracy, batting her eyelashes and presenting her and Sif’s identification cards.  The man looked them over quickly, not even berating them for skipping over those who had obviously been waiting for longer, before allowing them entry.  Here Sif nearly balked, even as Nat took her hand and dragged her into the darkened room in front of them.  Perhaps dark was the wrong word--it was still illuminated, though bright colors seemed to glow in the near-blue black light pouring from the ceiling.  Sif looked up, curious to see what the fixtures that held such strange light looked like, when Nat tugged her along.  

“C’mon.  Let’s get something to drink then we’re going to dance.”  Sif caught a wide flash of teeth as the red head’s eyes seemed to come alight with a mischief Sif was familiar with seeing on Loki’s face, and the memory sent a pang of longing for all the times she and her friends had caused trouble and mayhem growing up.  Perhaps this was simply another form of it, and so the warrioress followed Natasha to the bar, eyes turning to rove the crowds that had centered around what must have been the dance floor.  Their bodies, nearly all of them female, gyrated and shifted with the beat that echoed in Sif’s heart and bones, the one she felt reverberating her very being even as she stood still, absorbing the song into her being until she thought she might never be peaceful again.  Once more Natasha’s hand found hers and squeezed, handing her a large drink after pouring a shot of a clear liquid.  

“I know our liquor doesn’t do much but this is about as strong as I can get it,” Natasha said, leaning in to yell in Sif’s ear so that she could be heard over the music.  Sif gave her an appreciative nod and smile and took a deep swig from the drink to try and calm the nerves that had her stomach in knots.  It was sweet, tasting of the dark carbonated beverages that Thor and his companions seemed so fond of, while Natasha took a deep drink from her own cup, the liquid within it so deep a blue it seemed to match Natasha’s eyes.  Heat rose in Sif’s cheeks as she nearly choked on her drink, trying to finish it as quickly as possible.  Contrary to what Natasha believed it seemed to be doing the trick, and by the time she’d sucked it all down the loud pounding had dulled in her ears, giving way to a more pleasant feeling of being part of the music, feeling it so deep within her that she never wanted to be free of it.  Nat caught her glazed look and grinned.  

“Thor told me that you were getting bored, so I thought you might enjoy some girl time,” Nat admitted, leaning close so that her breath was hot and close in Sif’s ear, lips so close that if Sif leaned an inch or so closer she could feel the soft skin against her own.  She was tempted to do it.  

“I thought you said this was a mission,” Sif said, sounding confused as she watched Natasha finish the curiously blue drink and set both empty cups on an abandoned table.  Her wrist was taken in Nat’s hand before she was led towards the gyrating and thriving bodies, the heat rising all around them.  

“It is a little bit.  I had to get a good look inside at the very least; this is just a bonus.”  Her blue eyes caught Sif’s, bright even in the dark blue-black light, so deep that Sif was sure she’d fall into them.  Wordlessly she followed Natasha deeper and deeper into the crowds, ignoring the way they jostled against them until Natasha finally stopped and pulled the goddess hard against her, turning around so that her backside pressed into Sif’s pelvis.  She flushed at the contact and Nat, sensing Sif’s hesitance, took her hands and placed them at her hips.  

“Just move your body along with mine,” she purred, leaning back and smiling.  “It’s really easy, don’t worry, and if there’s anyone here that you see and want to dance with you just let me know and we’ll make it happen.”  

“But they’re all--.”

“Sif.”  Sif shuddered a little.  Valhalla, she wished her name didn’t sound so good coming from Natasha’s lips.  “You don’t have to lie to me, it’s okay.”  Natasha smiled back at her, encouraging, and shimmied in Sif’s hold as though to prove her point.  The heat and swell of her ass felt like heaven against Sif’s body, and she soon found herself melting into Natasha’s body and movement, helped along by the alcohol singing in her veins.  Soon they found a pace that worked for the both of them, Natasha on occasion bending over to further press her rear into Sif’s groin, and the goddess found herself moaning quietly at the pressure, the sound leaving her mouth and being swallowed by the loud music around them.  She hardly noticed the changing of songs save the difference in beats.  

When a hard guitar riff came on just above, shaking Sif to her core, Nat turned around to wrap her arms around Sif’s shoulders, her hips still rolling and shimmying with each beat.  

“See anyone you’re interested in?” She asked, and this time her lips pressed up against the shell of Sif’s ear.  Emboldened by the heat of the crowds, the drink that seemed to plague her better judgement, and the temptress in her arms Sif pulled away and crashed her lips against Natasha’s.  Her heart soared to feel Nat yield to her, opening her lips without so much as a second though, one leg rising to curve around one of Sif’s bare ones, the feel of soft skin on skin making her shudder.  Oh, Norns, she wasn’t going to last very long if this went on.  

“You could say that I’ve already found who I’m looking for,” Sif murmured against Natasha’s lips, and though she wasn’t certain the woman could hear her the message got across one way or another.  Nat grinned, looking up through her lashes at the dark haired beauty in front of her, and again their mouths met, tongues massaging and exploring one another’s mouths as their bodies moved in tandem to the beat, spurred on by the electricity and chemistry between them, the bodies around them offering the perfect camouflage.  Just when Sif thought she wasn’t going to be able to take any more of the teasing Natasha took her by the hand, threaded their fingers, and pulled her towards the back of the building, towards a door to the ladies room.  Sif eyed her, about to ask what she was doing, when Nat pushed through the door and pulled Sif into a stall with her.  No sooner had she locked the green plastic door in front of them than her hands had cupped Sif’s face, lips attacking hers once again, devouring her whole while the goddess panted and pressed her up hard against the wall.  Even with the heels Natasha was shorter than Sif, but the angle made it perfect for Sif to plunder Nat’s mouth, her own hands skirting over the exposed midriff between Natasha’s short shirt and even shorter skirt, both crimson in color.  Sif’s favorite color.  

One of Nat’s hands left Sif’s face to take a hand in her own, moving it to her breast so that Sif could massage the sensitive tissue beneath the fabric, causing Natasha’s hips to buck against Sif’s.  Her mind nearly stopped at the sensation, a moan breaking their lips apart, but Nat didn’t mind.  Her lips found Sif’s throat, sucking and biting her way down the exposed skin before her own hands started fluttering around the loose hem of her golden shirt.  

“Is this okay?” Nat murmured against her collar, biting lightly down on the skin.  Sif barely managed a “yes” through the groan that passed her lips, and Natasha’s hands felt like heaven on her bare skin.  Her deft fingers managed to maneuver their way under Sif’s bra, tweaking and rolling her nipples between her thumb and forefinger until the taller woman was panting and whimpering in front of Natasha, eyes glazed over as she watched the spy pant and grin.  A certain dizzying scent of arousal hit the air, and with her free hands Sif pawed at Natasha’s skirt.  Unabashed, Nat rolled it up, revealing that she’d forgone panties.  

“I was hoping it might end up like this,” she admitted against Sif’s skin, and the goddess felt the smile pressed into her sensitive skin.  

“Me too,” Sif admitted, one of her fingers skittering over Nat’s already wet slit.  Taking the redhead’s shudders and quiet moans as a sign to continue she pressed her forefinger gently to her clit, circling around it before occasionally pinching it between her thumb and pointer finger, mirroring the same attention that Nat had paid to her nipples, which Nat’s mouth had now found, having hiked up the fabric of Sif’s shirt and angled her breasts out of the confining fabric of the bra.  Sif’s back arched, allowing Natasha a better angle as her finger’s movement sped up, making the redhead tremble and buck her hips.  

“Want you to finger fuck me, nn, please,” Nat moaned, mouth kissing her way back up as her own hands moved to Sif’s skirt.  

Sif, who wasn’t about to pass up the chance, slid one finger inside of Natasha, angling it just right so when she thrust it in it rubbed hard against Nat’s sensitive walls, making way for a second, then third to press into her.  By now Natasha had turned into a bit of a writhing mess, Sif’s name on her lips and her hands clenched above her head as Sif held them there, grinning and biting her way down Natasha’s throat now.  For too long Nat had held the upper hand and it was Sif’s turn.  She teased her prey, keeping the redhead on the edge of an orgasm as long as she dared, the mewls and whines nearing too much for Sif to handle.  

“Sif, please-ohh-please,” Nat moaned, leaning in to capture Sif’s earlobe between her teeth and suck on it.  Surprised by the pleasure coursing through her body at the attention, she pushed harder and further inside Nat, stroking the soft g-spot until Natasha was trembling beneath her with her orgasm, eyes rolling backwards and body taut as a bowstring.  She helped her ride out her orgasm, grinning as the color rushed to Natasha’s cheeks under Sif’s attention, and when she finally stopped moving Sif withdrew her fingers and pressed them into her own mouth, sucking them clean of Nat’s juices.  If that wasn’t the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted.  

Before she could blink her back hit the wall that Nat had presently been occupying, and the slinky woman who’d been a jumbled mess not moments ago was grinning and slipping down onto her haunches, pulling Sif’s skirt up and cupping her ass with her hands so that her hips tilted forward.  Without warning Natasha’s lips pressed to Sif’s sopping wet center, tongue slowly dragging up her slit, moaning as though it was the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted.  Sif swore she saw the nine realms and branches of Yggdrasil spread out in front of her eyes as they nearly rolled into the back of her head, the pleasure wracking her body unlike anything she’d known before.  It made her knees weak, and she couldn’t have been more grateful for Nat’s hands on her backside, keeping her grounded and steady.  

“God you taste so good, Sif,” Nat moaned from between her legs, angling herself so that she could trace Sif’s cunt with her tongue before delving deep inside her, pulling a deep, almost inhuman moan from the goddess.  One of her hands found Nat’s hair and couldn’t help but press her harder to her center.  The human adapted, Sif able to feel her grin against her skin, and fucked her with her tongue as quick as she could, shifting only to bring her tongue to swirl around Sif’s clit every so often, forcing the woman to shout.  It didn’t take long with the combination of the two pleasures to send her over the edge, gripping tighter to Nat’s hair and literally shaking.  It was nothing short of a miracle that she didn’t topple over, and when Nat pulled away, chin wet with Sif’s arousal, Sif pulled her up swiftly and devoured her mouth, sharing both of their tastes between the two.  

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Nat murmured, echoing Sif’s own thoughts as the black haired woman grinned and kissed her quickly once more.  

“Do you want to go home?” Sif asked, unsure.  

“Are you kidding?  We’ve got all night ahead of us, and I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”  

 


End file.
